Compressible items or goods are typically shipped in their compressed state in order to include more of the items or goods in a bulk shipping container thereby reducing shipping and transportation costs. However, once the compressed goods reach their shipping destination, they must be uncompressed and then repackaged in final packaging for stocking on retailer shelves. Although the compressible goods could be shelved and sold in their compressed state, retailers are reluctant to do so because they fear customers will not purchase products that do not appear to be in their normal usable state. In particular, they suspect customers will not buy products that do not appear to be suitable for their intended purpose.
One example of compressible goods that are shipped in their compressed state is sponges. Sponges are typically compressed in large bales containing anywhere from two hundred to five hundred sponges prior to shipping. The size of the sponges contained in a given bale may be anywhere from four times to eight times smaller than the sponge is in its uncompressed or natural state. Once the bales of sponges are shipped to their final destination, they are uncompressed, i.e. allowed to expand to their natural state, and then repackaged in their natural uncompressed state for sale on retail shelves. The repackaging of the sponges to a retail shelf pack adds material costs and labor costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient packaging system that enables compressible products to be shipped in a compressed state and which further enables the compressed products to quickly expand to their normal state for placement on retail shelves without the need for repackaging.